grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grim Adventures of Billy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy often referred to as simply Billy and Mandy is an American animated television series that aired onCartoon Network. The show began in 2003 and is a spin-off of the show Grim & Evil. The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy follow two children: Mandy & Billy who after winning a game to save Billy's pet, gain the Grim Reaper as their best friend forever. The show lasted from June 13, 2003 to November 9, 2007 (though due to a failed spin-off, it ended by default on October 12, 2008), in all six seasons with 71 episodes were made in its original run. In addition to the episodes three movies, two specials, and nineteen shorts were made, with three award wins for the series as a whole. Billy and Mandy has also been made into a video game as well as various licensed merchandise. Overview The series is centered around the exploits of two children; the idiotic, optimistic, repulsive Billy and the dark, ill-tempered, sinister Mandy. After cheating at a limbo match against the Grim Reaper, he is enslaved in a perpetual, unwanted friendship with the children, who use his abilities and powers to venture into supernatural locations or environments such as the underworld, inhabited by an assortment of grotesque monstrous beasts. The pair also may use Grim's supernatural abilities or ties with a number of beastly characters to achieve goals or desires for themselves with grotesque, altered, or twisted end results. Famed fictional monsters including Dracula, the Wolfman, and the bogeyman are also comically depicted in the series, which also includes the characters of the nerdy, awkward Irwin and the snobby, stuck-up, spoiled Mindy. The continuity of the show is far from clear, as many episodes leave complex situations unresolved. Characters sometimes display an awareness of some events from previous episodes, but rarely do they stay gone when exiled or dead when killed. There are no clear character arcs or coherent plotlines tying the show together, but its randomness is part of the humor. Two universal constants remain throughout the series: that Mandy is always evil and Billy is always stupid. Characters Mandy (Voiced by: Grey DeLisle) is a cynical and arrogant girl with blonde hair with a black hairband, black shoes, and a pink dress with a flower on it. Mandy, unlike Billy, is smart and loves power and control, something she uses to make Grim her slave. Billy and Mandy are best friends, although sometimes it is hard to tell. She almost never smiles, and denies it when she does. Her parents are also scared of her. Mandy usually gets what she wants and she does not hesitate to speak her mind.[1][2] The Grim Reaper (Voiced by: Greg Eagles) is a Reaper with a skeleton body who holds a scythe and wears a black outfit with a hood. After losing a game of limbo to Billy and Mandy, Grim is forced to be their best friend forever.[3] Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does care for them while also finding them both obnoxious.[1] Billy (Voiced by: Richard Steven Horvitz) is known for being slow with a low IQ and causes the most trouble for the three as a result. He wears a red hat, blue pants, a striped shirt, red shoes and has a big nose. Billy is often kind to Grim and although is seen by Mandy as more of a servant than a friend. His biggest fear is clowns, something he has nightmares about a lot. Overall Billy has a friendly personality. History The show's existence is largely the result of a viewer poll event by way of telephone and the Internet called Cartoon Network's Big Pick which was held from June 16 to August 25, 2000.[5] The three final choices were Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? and Longhair and Doubledome.[5] Out of the three, Grim & Evil attained the most votes.[5] The first season began airing on Cartoon Network on August 24, 2001. Originally part of Grim & Evil, Billy & Mandy served as the main show. In each episode, an Evil Con Carne short was put between two Grim shorts.[5] On occasion, it was the other way around, with two Evil shorts and one Grim short. On June 13, 2003, the network separated the two and gave each their own full-length program. The short-lived Evil Con Carne show was cancelled once the already-produced season had aired. Some characters from Evil Con Carne occasionally appeared on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. General Skarr would become a permanent recurring character by moving next door to Billy. And in one episode Major Doctor, Hector, Bozkov and Stomach tried convincing Skarr into coming back to the team but once he finally did go back his plans were foiled by Billy. Cast *Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Major Doctor Ghastly *Greg Eagles as Grim, Sperg *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy, Billy's Dad *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado *Jennifer Hale as Billy's Mom, Little Girl, Halfling *Phil LaMarr as Hector Con Carne, Irwin's Dad *Armin Shimerman as General Skarr *Frank Welker as Boskov, Honkeymonsters *Quinton Flynn as Agent, French Guy, Jingle Singer #1, Max Courage *Jess Harnell as Stupid Guy, Jingle Singer #2, Commercial Voice, Singer, Manticore, Cerebus #1, Saliva, Man *Carlos Alazraqui as Imp #3, Skateboarder *Dee Bradley Baker as Mandy's Dad, Gorilla, Scout Master, Imp, Tiki 1, Piggie Monster, Painter, Bug, Sergeant Splatt, Homosapien, Neanderthal #1, Benjamin, Chuck, Sheep, Barnaby, Duck, Snail Creature *Laraine Newman as Crossing Guard *Neil Ross as Forest Ranger, Camper *Jane Carr as French Woman, Lady Pillingston, Lady, Pudin *David Warner as Nergal *Candi Milo as Grim's Mom *Vanessa Marshall as Mandy's Mom, Irwin, Sprinkles, Toilet Paper Woman, Baby, Zombie, Patient *Maurice LaMarche as Estroy *B.J. Ward as Gregory's Mom, Singer, P.D. Flauntlerond, Woman, Baby *Tom Kenny as Kid #1, Warren, Ms. Largebottom, Guillermo, Kart Announcer, Big Bad Wolf, Otis, Boy, Spectator, Boo Boo, Chamberlain, Mulik *Billy West as Bug, Cyclops, Museum Tour Guide, Dinosaur #1, Teen Wolf, Announcer, Giant Pumpkin, Lumber Jack, Cell Phone Guy *Gregg Berger as Baillif, FBI Agent, Bookworm, Root Rot, Lawyer *Mark Hamill as Rocko, Judge Bukowski, Man 2, TV Producer, Vampire, Co-Host *Rachael MacFarlane as Eris, Mindy *Charlie Adler as Snowman *Michael Dorn as Rupert the Reindeer, King Beardbottom, Clown, Dwarf#2 *Jeff Bennett as Meteor *Robert Picardo as Cod Commando *Cam Clarke as Mandy's Monster, Irwin's Brother, Worm *Weird Al Yankovic as The Squid Hat *Betty White as Mrs. Doolin *Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr. *Alan Oppenheimer as Father Time *Kevin Michael Richardson as Executioner, Corn Vendor, Drink Vendor *Edward Asner as Mr. Vorhees *Scott Menville as Rick Courage, Pinocchio *Keone Young as Quan Ti *Wayne Knight as Jack *Jodi Benson as Rich Mom, Kid #2, Lady *Steven Blum as Rich Dad, Man at Bar, Monoclad *Michael Gough as Chef, Glassworker #1, Painter *Christopher Lloyd as Snail *James Arnold Taylor as Kid #1, Baseball Player, Dad *Rob Paulsen as Pizza Delivery Guy, Creature, George *Dwight Schultz as Old Crazy Man *Kurtwood Smith as Grim's Dad *Cree Summer as Cave Witch *Phil Proctor as Cornea, Ogre *John Kassir as Lord Moldybutt *Greg Ellis as Daddy Elf, Druid #1, Miguel *R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant, Drill Sergeant *Fred Willard as Boogie Man *Lara Jill Miller as Girl, Kid C *Tom Kane as Captain Heifer *John Cygan as TV Announcer, Man at Police Station *Jim Rash as Gatekeeper, Jefferson, Announcer *Mako as Narrator *Joan Van Ark as Wanda, Woman, Mandy Clone #3 *Jim Ward as Dr. Ted, Man, Man #2 *Robin Atkin Downes as Chocolate Sailor #2, Vendor, Salty Dog *Bill Farmer as Rupert, Guy #3, Vendor *Fred Tatasciore as Tom Smith, Fatman, Sassy Robot *Kath Soucie as Teddy Bear, Old Lady, Kid #1 *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Nose, Nerd #2 *Jim Cummings as Nasalmancer, Nerd #1 *Michael Bell as Bunny #1, Guy #1 *Brian Cummings as Anchor, Guy, Assistant *Josh Keaton as Driver, Zombie #2, Vendor *Lori Alan as Librarian, Rosella, Girl #2 *Chris Cox as Principal Goodvibes *Billie Hayes as Granny Applecheeks, Vulture *Ian Abercrombie as F *Bill Fagerbakke as Grandpa, Thud, Clerk *Jason Spisak as Wolfman, Goblin *Susanne Blakeslee as Crabina, Mom #1 *Tara Strong as Herfeffeine, Girl #4 *Dave Wittenberg as TV Reporter *Rino Romano as Javier, Guillermo *Malcolm McDowell as Baron Von Ghoulish *Gilbert Gottfried as Santa Claus *Richard McGonagle as Male Parent, Man, Father Time *C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger *Nolan North as Maurico, Big PLayer, Player #13 *April Stewart as Waitress, Scorpion Mom, Voice #3 *Andrea Martin as Monster Wife *Nika Futterman as Maxwell Attoms *Keith Ferguson as HipHopTimus Prime, H20, Thug #1 *Kari Wahlgren as Velma Green The Spider Queen *Rip Taylor as Larry *April Winchell as Mr. Slither, Kid *Mr. Lawrence as Alien #2 *Masasa Moyo as Tanya Media Movies Three TV movies were made for the series. The first one was called Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure and was released on DVD in April, 2007.[6] Commonsense media gave the movie 2/5 stars and is meant for kids over the age of 8 calling it "Undeniably gross and just as undeniably funny".[7] DVD verdict.com gave the movie a good review as well.[8] A second movie, Wrath of the Spider Queen was also released in 2007. It was based on a spider queen from Grim's distant past, who tries to take revenge on Grim, because she was meant to be the reaper. Meanwhile, keeping up with the spider theme, Billy learns to love his spider son Jeff.[9] On October 12, 2008, a third and final spin-off movie titled "Underfist: Halloween Bash", premiered. The movie's primary focus is on Irwin, Jeff the Spider, Hoss Delgado, General Skarr and Fred Fredburger accidentally coming together to defeat an invasion of chocolate bar monsters, led by an evil marshmallow bunny, on Halloween night.[10] Music The score composers for the series are Gregory Hinde and Drew Neumannm and Guy Moon.[11][12][13] In addition two songs were made for the show by Voltaire, the episode Little Rock of Horror, which parodies the musical version of The Little Shop of Horrors, features a song titled "BRAINS!"[14][15] and, in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, the song "Land of the Dead" is played in the opening credits.[16] Both songs are a part of the album Spooky Songs For Creepy Kids.[14] Video Game A video game based on the series was developed by Midway Games, and released on October 2, 2006[17] and, is a 3D fighting game based on the show. The video game received fair to good reviews: GameSpot gave it a 6.6/10 by Greg Mueller, he goes on to say that while it is fun for the "first few hours" and has "Fast-paced gameplay" the game action "gets old quickly" and has a very short story mode.[18] IGN gave the game a good score of 7.2/10 highlighting its presentation and appeal.[19] Metacritic has the game at 61/100 based on 10 critic reviews. Reception Ever since its premiere, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy became one of Cartoon Network's top rated series. Commonsense media gave the show a 3/5 star rating and stated that it has "Goofy punchlines and obscure cultural references" and recommends the viewer age be at 8 years old.[21] The series has won one Annie Award, two Emmy Awards and including those three wins, has been nominated a total of nine times for various awards. List of Episodes The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy/Episode List Awards and Nominations References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-CN_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-CN_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-CN_0-2 c''] "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters". Cartoon Network. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters (Mandy, Cartoon Network UK)".''www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk. Retrieved May 29, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters (Grim, Cartoon Network UK)".www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-05-29. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Characters (Billy, Cartoon Network UK)". Cartoon Network. Retrieved May 29, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AWN_4-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AWN_4-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AWN_4-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AWN_4-3 d''] "Billy, Mandy and Grim Head to the Movies". Animation World Network. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #^' "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure DVD". ''CD Universe. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure". Common Sense Media. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "Billy And Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (Review)". DVD Verdict. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "Wrath of the Spider Queen". IMDb. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "Underfist: Halloween Bash". BCDB. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #'^' "Gregoryhinde resume". www.gregoryhinde.com. Retrieved 2012-05-27. #'^' "Drew Neumann Credits". DrewNeumann.com. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #'^' "Guy-Moon". The New York Times. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-Amazon.co.uk_13-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-Amazon.co.uk_13-1 b''] "Brains! (From The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)". Amazon.com. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #^' "Little Rock of Horror". ''Cartoon Network. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #'^' "New Voltaire Album!". AdventureQuest Worlds. Retrieved May 27, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Video game)". BBFC. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Review". GameSpot. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Video game review)". IGN. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wii". Metacritic. Retrieved May 26, 2012. #'^' "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". Common Sense Media. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AwardsIMDb_21-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AwardsIMDb_21-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grim_adventures_of_billy_and_mandy#cite_ref-AwardsIMDb_21-2 ''c] "Awards for Grim & Evil (2001)". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved June 2, 2012. #'^' "32nd Annual Annie Nominations and Awards Recipients". Annie Award. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #'^' "Legacy: 34th Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners (2006)". Annie Awards. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #'^' "List of Creative Arts Emmy winners". USA Today. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #'^' "Academy of Television Arts & Sciences announces Emmy® Award Winners in Costumes for Variety or Music Program and Individual Achievement in Animation". Emmy Awards. Retrieved May 28, 2012. #'^' "Children’s Emmy Award noms make history at the KidScreen Summit". KidScreen.com. Retrieved May 28, 2012. Category:Shows